What Happens Next?
by Dash33
Summary: Santana and Quinn share a fun hotel visit together. What happens when the alcohol and wedding buzz wears off? Or does it? I do not own anything regarding Glee. #quinntana
1. Chapter 1

Quinn fell back into the pillows gasping for air.

"Now I know why college girls experiment."

"And I'm glad they do," answered Santana.

"As fun as that was, I think it was a one-time thing for me. So, what happens now?" Asked Quinn.

"Well, you could walk out first, or we could make it a two time thing," said Santana with a sexy smirk.

Quinn drops the water bottle and crawls back on top of Santana.

The next morning, Quinn wakes up with her arms wrapped around Santana, legs tangled together in the throws of the blankets.

Her breath becomes faster, her heart rate spikes.

_ What have I done?_ She thinks to herself. She looks down over the beautiful body lying against her.

It was fun though.

As she lies there taking in her situation, Santana rolls over and looks up at her.

"Morning" she whispers.

"Hey" Quinn says back.

"That was fun last night," says Santana.

"Guess it was a long time coming," agrees Quinn.

"Well, we should probably get going before we get kicked out," Santana suggests, as she slips from the bed to bathroom.

Quinn watched as Santana's naked body disappeared from view.

There was a sudden feeling of something missing. Quinn started getting dressed and trying to tame the awesome bed head she had going on.

"Quinn?" Santana called from the shower.

"Yeah?" Quinn answered, walking towards the bathroom. She poked her head inside.

"Can you wash my back?" Santana asked, leaning against the back wall.

Quinn's smile grew three times bigger as she dropped her dress to floor for the second time in the last twenty four hours.

That night, Santana and Quinn arrived at the train station together. They checked their bags and headed towards the platforms.

"Well, I guess this is it," says Quinn.

"Yeah, guess I won't see you until summer," said Santana.

"Yeah," Quinn answered.

"I didn't realize how much I missed you Quinn, I had fun."

"Me too, multiple fun," Quinn answered, shyly.

Santana laughed and put her hands in her leather coat.

The conductor's voice sounded over the speakers.

"Last call for passengers traveling to New York. All aboard!"

"That's me,"said Santana.

"Yeah, better get going," said Quinn, who leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Santana's full lips.

Santana let her hands fall to Quinn's hips. Their kiss was sweet, not needy or intense. Just a perfect kiss after a perfect night.

"Bye," Santana said, resting her head against Quinn's.

"Bye," whispered Quinn.

Santana stepped up onto the train, turning only once to lock eyes once more with her blonde friend.

She found her seat and tried to suppress the feeling of running back into Quinn's arms. She knew Quinn was only a friend but she couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Hours later, Santana was hauling her suitcase up the stairs to the apartment she now shared with Rachel and Kurt. Once inside, she sat on the side of her bed. Still fighting an odd feeling. She went to the kitchen for some water. Rachel was out with Brody and Kurt was not yet home. Santana returned to her room and began unpacking. While running through her memories of the night before, she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Jesus Berry, when are you going to start remembering your keys? What did you do before I -"

Standing in the open door was Quinn. Santana couldn't hide her surprise.

"Hi," Quinn said softly.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Santana asked.

"I was just wondering...if you were ready for a four-time thing?" Replied Quinn, with a smile.

Santana grinned and pulled her into the apartment shutting the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess it really was a two-time thing!**

Santana pushed Quinn against the door. Their mouths met, hungrily as if they had been apart for months. Quinn dropped her bag and tangled her fingers into Santana's hair. They moved together to the couch where Quinn sat down on top of Santana.

"Wait? What are we doing?" Santana asked, breathless.

"I couldn't get on my train," Quinn answers. She sits back, looking into Santana's eyes.

"I hate school, it's horrible. It's not what I want to be doing. When I was with you the other night, it was the first time I was actually happy," Quinn continued.

Santana laughed.

"Wow, I can't believe I can say this, but you're worse than a lesbian. At least they wait until the second date to move in."

"I'm not moving in," she replied rolling her eyes, "I'm just...passing through." She pressed Santana's shoulders back into the couch, sliding her sweater off her shoulders. She was just about to continue from where they left off when voices were heard from the hall.

Quinn jumped off Santana and tried to sit down next to her but not before realizing that her bracelet was caught on Santana's sweater. They both tried to release the bracelet but couldn't. They heard the lock click and both sat back. Quinn's hand behind Santana's back, as Rachel, Kurt, and Brody walked in.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Asked Rachel.

"Oh you know, I just realized how much I missed you guys and I figured I would...extend the visit," answered Quinn.

"Oh well it's good to see you," Rachel replied coming closer with her arms ready for a hug.

Quinn raised her arm, hand out.

"Wait! I don't hug. It's...it's uh, flu season! Why don't we just pound that out," Quinn suggested, holding out her opposite hand in a fist. Rachel looked confused but touched her fist to Quinn's.

Kurt snuck up behind Rachel and also hit Quinn's fist.

"And this is Brody, Rachel's B.F." Kurt introduced. Brody stood where he was, giving a quick wave. Both Rachel and Kurt took a step back and looked at Quinn and Santana.

"Are you guys alright?" Asked Kurt.

"Fine."

"Awesome," they answered together, then gave one another a look.

"Whew! Is it hot in here or what? I think I'm just going to take this sweater off! Are you guys hot?" Santana asked, peeling the sweater off carefully.

"Actually, I'm freezing. I'll take that," Quinn answers sneakily keeping her hand hidden from view.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go unpack and leave you guys to whatever it was that you were doing," says Kurt with a snide smile.

"Good, awesome, Quinn and I were just heading out anyway," explained Santana.

"Yeah, Santana was going to show me downtown," Quinn said with a wink when the others weren't looking.

With that, the two girls gathered up their stuff and headed out into the Empire State.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you're here," said Santana, as they stepped out into the cold.

"Just thought it would be nice to catch up a little more," replied Quinn.

"Oh really?" Asked San, not believing her. Quinn blushed and continued down the sidewalk.

"Um, Yale?" She yelled to the blonde,

"it's this way."

Quinn turned around smiling at her.

"You're a pain," Quinn teased walking by her once again.

They continued their walk, neither saying much as they both took in the sights and sounds of the city. Twenty minutes later and they were on the subway heading to the core of New York City.

The lights hit them as soon as they emerged from the dark tunnel. Quinn couldn't hide the excitement on her face if she tried. Santana noticed as she watched Quinn from the corner of her eye.

"So why did you really come down here Q?" She asked.

"I told you," Quinn started.

"I know what you told me. But now I want the truth. What's really going on?" Santana urged.

Suddenly, the excitement that was bursting from Quinn disappeared. Her eyes turned watery and she turned to Santana.

"I messed up," she confessed, a tear escaped as she shrugged her shoulders.

Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You? The all-powerful Quinn Fabray messed up? C'mon, it can't be that bad," she suggested.

"Please," Quinn replied, rolling her eyes, causing more tears to fall.

"Hey," Santana started, taking the blonde into her arms, "talk to me."

Quinn's tear turned to muffled sobs and Santana moved them towards the quieter Central Park.

"I slept with him," admitted Quinn.

"The professor?" asked San.

"Yeah, he told me he was leaving her," she mumbled. They sat down on a bench away from the busy walk.

"He went back to her? Forget him then," Santana tried.

"He didn't go back to her," Quinn said, her cries becoming more apparent. Santana wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"His wife found out that we were seeing each other," said Quinn.

"So she's pissed, he wants a divorce anyways. What's the big deal?" San asked.

"You don't get it," said Quinn.

"Then tell me," said Santana.

"She went to the dean. She told him a huge story. It was lies. All lies. Now there's a huge investigation and he could lose his job and already his reputation," she paused taking a breath. Santana looked to the ground.

"He blamed me. He said I wasn't mature enough and that he should have known better than to get involved with someone like me," Quinn went on, tears streaming down her face.

Santana wrapped her arms around her again, not believing what she was hearing.

"It's okay," she tried, "it'll be okay."

"It won't, they could kick me out of school San," Quinn argued.

"You can apply to another school. Out here, we could get an apartment. It'll be like a fresh start, a clean slate. If Rachel and Kurt can do it, we should have no problem," San said, rubbing her back.

"I don't think it'll be easy with that kind of reputation following me," mumbled Q.

"Please. Slut? That's nothing. I've been called way worse and I had schools begging me to register," explained Santana. This made Quinn smile and she eased into the warmth of the other girl. They sat there quietly for a few minutes, watching other couples walk by. Finally, they decided it was too cold to sit outside any longer.

"Can I buy you dinner?" Asked Santana.

Quinn smiled, "that would be nice."

They talked about their adventures from the last few months at their schools. Both finding being away from the friends they had grown to love to be difficult.

"I wasn't singing as much as I wanted. I had a few songs with the squad but nothing like glee," explained Santana.

"You really did kill it last year," said Quinn.

"What about you? Did you get to sing?" She asked the blonde.

"No, I haven't sung since graduation," Quinn said looking down, "maybe that's why everything went to hell. I wasn't doing what I loved."

"I hear that," agreed Santana, raising her glass, "here's to following your dreams."

Quinn raised her glass and clinked it against her friends'. She began to believe that things weren't so bad.

"So how long can you stay here?" continued San.

"Just another day. Then I have to get back for a meeting with the dean," she said, "which I'm super nervous about. So, enough about that. Let's drink up!"

Santana grinned and raised her hand to flag down a waiter.

After a few more glasses of wine, the girls stumbled their way back to the subway and home to Rachel and Kurt's. The lights were off and everything was super quiet when they got in. The moonlight gazing through the window illuminated the outline of Rachel's body in bed. She had been acting weird lately and unusually distant. Santana moved further into the loft and flicked on a light.

"I'll just get my things and you can sleep in the extra bed. I'll sleep on the couch," offered San.

"Really San? After the wedding, you think you have to do that? Can't we both fit in the extra bed?" Asked Quinn.

"Yeah, we could I just thought since, you know, no doors or..." Santana mumbled on.

"They have no idea," she said pulling Santana into the new roommates area. Quinn flicked the light off and began undressing. She slipped into her pyjamas and left to the bathroom while Santana changed. She thought it was cute that Santana offered up her bed. Truth was, Quinn didn't want to be alone. She was scared of what the future held for her. As she thought about this, Santana squeezed in behind her to brush her teeth. They both began brushing and smiled at each other. When Quinn was done she placed her toothbrush off to the side and wiped her mouth but before she left the bathroom, she placed a small kiss on San's cheek.

"Thanks for dinner" Quinn whispered.

She walked to the bed and got in. A few minutes later, Santana crawled in next to her. As they lay in silence, Quinn moved closer and closer to San before grabbing her hand and pulling it around herself.

New York was starting to look like a very good backup plan, thought Quinn. With that in mind, she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 WHN

A dish broke in the kitchen. Santana rolled over, untangling her legs from the blonde she was sharing the bed with. Despite being awake at 6:55am, this fact brought a small smile to her face. She carefully moved from the bed as to not wake Quinn. She sauntered into the kitchen to see what was happening.

"Morning, sorry. It slipped," said Kurt, looking a little concerned at waking Santana.

"Whatever," said Santana, "I'm up now, I guess. Even though I feel like I just went to bed."

Kurt brought San a mug of coffee and was trying to hide his smirk.

"What?" asked Santana, following him with her dark eyes.

"Ugh, is this your crappy coffee again you've been trying to play off as normal caffeine? she complained, taking a sip.

Kurt kept his back to her, but she could still see the smirk.

"Look Baby Gay, I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans this early. What is your deal?" she asked again.

"It's nothing," he said, now grinning more than ever, "it's not like I have any idea about what's going on around here."

Santana almost spit her coffee out. Did she just hear him right? Isn't that what Q said last night before she cuddled into bed? Kurt wasn't home, she checked.

"I slept on the couch," he confirmed, seeing Santana's wheels burning, "I figured Quinn would need a bed."

Santana didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure what Quinn would say. Hell she didn't know what was going on herself. Luckily for her, Quinn padded into the kitchen just then, still in her pajamas.

Santana took a sip of coffee, while Q helped herself to a hot mug. Kurt was about to mouth something to Santana when she turned around.

"Morning," said Kurt, in his usual perky and happy tone.

"Morning," said Quinn, "do you guys get up this early every morning?"

"I have an early class," answered Kurt, "and apparently San here couldn't sleep."

Santana shot Kurt a look that quickly turned into a smile as Quinn turned to her.

"How come? I slept great," said Quinn.

"Oh this is too easy," mumbled Kurt.

"Pardon?" asked Quinn.

"Oh, um, I said I need to get to class," he replied, smirking at Santana.

They watched him pick up his bag and head out the door.

"He looks like he's enjoying it here," reflected Quinn.

"You have no idea," said Santana. Quinn sat down across from her.

"Rachel gone already?" asked Quinn, looking around.

"She's been locked in the bathroom since I got up," said Santana.

The girls sat at the table sipping on their coffee, not saying much.

"So what's your plan for today?" asked Santana.

"I have to look at train times, but hopefully I can grab an afternoon train," replied Quinn.

"Wish you could stay longer," said Santana, looking down into her empty mug.

"Me too. You have no idea, me too," Quinn placed her hand on top of Santana's.

"I'm super nervous about this meeting tomorrow," admitted Quinn.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. You'll be better off without him anyway." Santana could tell Quinn wasn't buying it.

"I could come with you," Santana suggested quietly.

"Really?" asked Quinn, her body relaxing already.

"Well, it's not like I'm doing anything productive here," said Santana, "I'll have to be back by the weekend though."

"Why what's going on this weekend?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just an audition," said Santana, brushing it off.

"An audition? Santana, that's amazing. Why didn't you say something? What's it for?" asked Quinn.

"It's only a small role. They needed to replace someone," said San, "it's just to get my foot in the door."

"We should celebrate! That's really amazing," said Quinn, her hazel eyes full of excitement.

Santana finally smiled and let some of her own excitement show.

"Let's go for lunch," Quinn offered, standing up and leaning down to give Santana a hug.

The girls got ready and finally managed to pull Rachel out of the bathroom. They asked her to join but she mumbled something about feeling sick and went back to bed.

The girls headed down to the subway and caught the next one to Greenwich Village. Santana had found a little cafe the other day when she was out exploring.

They got a table and ordered lunch talking about nothing in particular.

Quinn brought the subject back to her leaving.

"Are you sure you have time to come back with me today?" She asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Santana finished chewing her bite and answered.

"Absolutely. Hopefully I can help take your mind off it," she smiled.

Quinn went back to her food.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think, you're only seeing worst scenario right now," Santana said, trying to ease her friends' worry.

"I can't believe this is happening. Yale was supposed to be my new beginning. I was leaving my mistakes behind me and now I've just made new ones," Quinn explained.

"You can't be so hard on yourself. This year a lot has happened. You're getting over the accident, you moved out on your own and you had to find yourself in a brand new setting," said Santana. "You can't expect everything to flawlessly fall into place. That would be too easy," she added.

"You've seem to be doing just fine," replied Quinn.

"Are you kidding? I'm a hot mess. I dropped out of school and left a full scholarship voluntarily. Then I came here to the craziest place in the world and I'm even more of a no body," stated Santana.

"You're hardly a no body," argued Quinn, "I wish I had half the nerve you had to come up here by myself."

"At least you wouldn't have to do it on your own," added Santana.

Before long, Santana and Quinn were back in the loft packing the bags they had been living out of for the last week. No one was home when they left and Santana decided to leave a note for her housemates. Then, lifting her bag to her shoulder she followed Quinn down to the train station. The train ride was quiet; Quinn was looking over some papers for school and Santana was reading her lines for her upcoming audition. They were both shocked when they heard their stop called over the speakers so soon. They gathered up their belongings and stepped out on to the platform in New Haven.

Santana looked around, it looked nothing like New York, but she could see how Quinn would fit into the elegance of it all. Santana looked for Quinn. She was waiting a few steps ahead.

They grabbed their bags and flagged down a cab to take them to Quinn's.

Quinn's place was cute. She didn't live on campus, instead she lived over a family owned diner. Her apartment had a large window that looked out over the quiet street.

Quinn held the door while Santana stepped in. They dropped their bags and moved further inside.

"This is a nice place," said Santana.

"Thanks," replied Quinn, "do you want something to drink? I think I have some wine."

"Sure, thanks," Santana said as she moved about the apartment looking at Quinn's pictures. Some were pictures of her family; others were pictures of the glee club and Cheerios. Then there was the single picture set aside in a beautiful glass frame. Santana moved closer to see who it was. A smile formed instantly on her face. In the frame was a picture of herself and Quinn on stage at their senior prom. Santana's arm was tightly around Quinn's waist, supporting and holding her, as Quinn took her first couple of steps after her accident. Santana picked up the frame while she thought about that night. The way they fit together perfectly, the sound of their voices melting together, the way her hand felt on Quinn's hip.

"I look at that picture all the time," Quinn's voice brought Santana back.

"It was a good night," said Santana. Quinn stood still while she watched the memories and emotions travel over Santana's face.

"I wanted to kiss you that night when we were alone in the classroom," said Santana.

Quinn moved closer, setting the wine glasses on the table and crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you?" Quinn asked softly. She was standing close enough to Santana to see over her shoulder at the picture she had seen time and time again.

"I didn't think you'd want me to," answered Santana.

They were both silent for a moment, when Quinn's hand grazed down Santana's arm, stopping on her hand.

"I wanted you to," whispered Quinn. Santana turned so she could see Quinn's hazel eyes. She didn't know what to say, she didn't have time to say anything anyway, as Quinn closed the distance between them and pressed her lips softly to Santana's. Quinn wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer. Santana let the picture drop to the couch and she raised her hand to Quinn's cheek. The kiss deepened and soon they broke away to catch their breath. Quinn let her head rest against Santana's.

"I'm so glad you came back with me," said Quinn.

"In this moment I couldn't imagine being anywhere else," whispered Santana against her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

WHN - Part Five

Quinn woke up a few hours later. It was still dark outside as she looked for the alarm clock, 4:14am. She had become restless and couldn't stand tossing and turning. She stood up looking for her shirt that had been thrown to the floor hours ago. Not wanting to wake Santana by turning on the lights, Quinn felt her way around. She grabbed the shirt and headed out to the kitchen where she put the kettle on and waited in the darkness. The worry of what was coming that day was evident on her face. The kettle beeped and she poured her tea before sitting down at the kitchen table. A few seconds later, she could hear movement from the bedroom.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind, I borrowed a shirt. I couldn't find-" Santana said sleepily, turning on the light. She stopped when she saw Quinn sitting at the table, in her missing shirt.

Quinn smiled, "I just grabbed the first one I found. I didn't want to wake you."

Santana leaned against the doorframe.

"You look good in my shirt," Santana smiled back at her. Quinn blushed and looked into her mug. San moved to the cupboard to get a glass for water.

"You okay?" She asked.

Quinn sighed and explained, "I can't stop thinking about this meeting. I just keep thinking what mistakes I've made and how I want to take it all back."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself. You just have to take it a day at a time. Let's go back to bed, I'll see if I can take your mind off it...again," smirked Santana.

Quinn smiled and followed her back to the bedroom.

That morning both girls were dressed and ready to head out to the school. Quinn had been quiet all morning and Santana let her be with her thoughts. Deep down, Santana figured nothing good would come from this meeting, but she also knew that pointing this fact out would not be helpful.

Moments later, they were sitting in the waiting room of the Dean. Quinn was a wreck; her fidgeting and constant movement gave that away. Santana leaned over, placing her hand over Quinn's.

"Breathe, you'll be fine either way," encouraged Santana.

Quinn felt like she would be sick, yet she found comfort in Santana's presence.

As she started to gain her composure back, the doors open and standing there was the Dean and her professor, shaking hands and smiling. Both Santana and Quinn stood.

"Miss Fabray?" the Dean nodded.

Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Right, this way please," he held the door open. Quinn took one more look at Santana, noticing the look of concerned that fell upon her. Quinn answered with a weak smile and followed the Dean inside. Once behind the doors, Santana sat back down, not before she noticed the professor checking her out.

"Can I help you?" asked Santana, sarcastically. The professor gave a snide smile and left the office. Santana looked at the secretary, whose face reflected the disgust Santana felt.

The minutes dragged by as Santana sat there waiting for Quinn. She got up and helped herself to a paper cup of water. She crept around the office looking at the Deans' golf trophies out on display.

She sat back down, feeling anxious as the time ticked by, hearing every second pass as her worry increased.

Then the door opened and Quinn emerged. She looked white as paper. Santana stood, wanting to go to her but keeping a sense of composure in front of the authority figure. Quinn knelt down gathering her belongings. No body was saying anything; Santana knew that the silence was not a good sign. Finally, as the girls were leaving, Santana heard the Dean asked the secretary to book a tee time for himself and the professor. Santana was about to turn around and let him know what he could book, when Quinn's fingers entwined with hers. Santana turned back around to see Quinn's face. She looked dizzy and disoriented, her breath labored and shallow. Santana stopped her.

"Hey, what's happening?" Santana asked her.

"Please," said Quinn, "just get me home."

Santana wrapped an arm around her and headed back in the direction to Quinn's apartment. She hailed a cab knowing that the walk would be unbearable. As they pulled up in front of Quinn's place, Santana paid the cabbie and followed Quinn upstairs. Quinn kept walking not stopping for anything. Santana followed picking up the clothes she let fall to the floor. Before anything could be said Quinn disappeared behind the bathroom door. The sound of running water taking the place of the silence that surrounded them.

Santana gave her space. She went to the kitchen and put on the kettle.

Twenty minutes later, Santana was pacing back and forth in the kitchen. The water was still running from bathroom. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to make sure Quinn was okay.

"Quinn?" She called through the door. No answer.

"Hey Q? You okay? Why don't you come out? We don't have to talk about it unless you want to?" She called again, this time trying the door. It was locked.

_What the hell_? She thought.

"Can you just let me know you're okay?" She tried once more. Still, hearing nothing, Santana tried to push thought the door. Nothing happened. She took a few steps back and dropped her shoulder. This time the door flung open. Santana regained her balance and found Quinn. She was hunched over in the corner under the spray of the shower. She hadn't even budged at the sound of Santana barreling through the door.

"Q, you have to get out of there," Santana opened the door expecting steam but finding icy cold water instead. She turned around and grabbed towels. Not thinking, Santana stepped into the shower between Quinn and the freezing water.

"Hey, look at me," said Santana, placing a hand on her cold cheek.

"You're going to be fine. Whatever it is, we'll get through it," she told her, not even acknowledging the cold stream running down her skin.

Quinn just let the tears fall, silently.

Santana finally turned to shut the taps off. She wrapped Quinn in towels; her skin was red from the cold water. Santana tried to dry and warm her as best she could.

"You need to get warm, let me help you," she said, realizing that Quinn had begun to shiver. Not waiting for a reply, Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her up. She half carried, half dragged her to the bedroom and covered her with blankets.

"I'm done," murmured Quinn from under the covers.

Santana turned around at the first sound Quinn had made since she stepped out of the office. Grabbing her a sweater, Santana returned to the bed and sat down beside her.

"Done what Hun?" She asked.

"Done school, they're kicking me out," Quinn said.

Santana didn't know what to say. It didn't seem logical.

"They can't do that," she replied.

"They know that," said Quinn, "that's why they said I could leave quietly, without making a fuss and they wouldn't make a mark on my transcripts. Or I could take it further and loose everything I've already worked for."

"That's blackmail," said Santana.

"He said I threw myself at him and conned him into an inappropriate relationship against his will," she explained, through tears.

"That's garbage!" exclaimed Santana; "he was checking me out in the lobby! He knew exactly what was happening. He's just playing the 'whoa is me' card and getting away with it because he's golf buddies with the Dean!" Santana could feel her blood boiling.

"You need to go over his head. Take it to the media. This is crap."

Quinn curled into Santana's lap.

"I'm glad you believe me," she said softly.

"Of course I believe you. Why wouldn't I?" said Santana, brushing Quinn's cold hair away from her face. She pulled the blankets up around Quinn. Santana wanted to fix this but she had no idea where to start. She looked down and noticed Quinn had fallen asleep. Santana slipped out from under her and found Quinn's laptop. She would find something.

Santana tried looking for similar cases online, finding a few. But then began looking at apartments in New York.

_Nobody ever complained about having too many options_, she thought to herself.

Santana was emerged deep into the apartment search when Quinn stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey," she said, quietly.

"Hey you," answered Santana.

"Guess I was tired," replied Q.

"Well, you didn't sleep much last night," answered Santana, adding a small smirk.

Quinn sat down, "what are you looking at?"

"Oh, just some apartments in New York. Unfortunately, the cheaper one's are close to Berry and Lady Hummel. But they aren't all bad," she answered, getting up to get Quinn a glass of water.

"I can't go to New York with you San," Quinn mumbled.

Santana turned around.

"Why not? It'll be perfect. We'll get an apartment, some side job-" she replied.

"We don't even know what this is..." Quinn interrupted.

Santana didn't know what to say. She tried a couple times to start a sentence, but couldn't.

"It's just that-" Quinn started.

"No," Santana stopped her, "I get it."

Santana pushed the computer towards her.

"I found some similar cases that went to court, you should read them. I'm going to go jump in the shower," she said, leaving the room before Quinn could say anything.

Quinn let her head fall to her chest. She didn't know what she wanted but she knew the feeling she had now wasn't it.

Santana let her clothes drop to the floor as she stepped into the shower. The hot water felt comforting and eased her muscles.

_She's your best friend_; she thought to herself, _you knew these couple of times was just random._

Her thoughts weren't helping; a tear fell from her eyes and mixed with the droplets already traveling down her cheek.

"Santana?" she heard from the other side of the shower door. San wiped the moisture off her face.

"Yea-?" she said weakly, clearing her throat, "yeah?" she repeated.  
"I'm just-," Quinn started but didn't know how to finish, "I'm just scared."

Santana didn't know how to reply, she was naked in the shower and Quinn's presence was making it hard to focus.  
"I know," she answered, shower poured over her skin.  
"I just want you to be happy," offered Santana. She could feel the water becoming cooler, when the shower door opened. Quinn stood there, her trail of clothes behind her. She stepped inside and wrapped her arms around Santana.  
"I just don't want to be alone," admitted Quinn.  
"I know," said Santana, returning the embrace, "but I would never leave you. It doesn't have to be like this. You're my best friend—"  
Quinn interrupted her, "I love you."

Santana froze.

"Say something," said Quinn, not looking at her.

Santana took a step back, the spray streaming down her back. She looked into Quinn's amazing hazel and soft green eyes.  
"I love you too," said Santana.

She pressed her body against Quinn and held her close.

"What now?" asked Quinn, her lips against Santana's wet shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

WHN- part 7

Santana sat hesitantly, staring at her bag. She didn't want to leave but her audition was tomorrow and she had not rehearsed at all.

"I could leave tomorrow. I could just take an early train," she said as Quinn came back into the room.

"Santana, I'm fine. Honestly. We've come up with a potential plan, I'll figure it out," assured Quinn.

Santana wasn't entirely convinced but she knew she had to go. They grabbed their jackets and headed back to the train station.

Standing off to the side, Santana was making sure Quinn would call her if she needed anything.

"Anything," she repeated with a wink. Quinn laughed, which eased Santana's worry a little. The train pulled up and passengers began loading. Quinn fell into Santana's arms and held her tight.

"Break a leg," she said. Santana pulled a little and saw Quinn's hazel eyes fill with tears. She brushed them away and kissed her. The kiss was soft and tender, loaded with unspoken words and feelings.

"Everything will be fine," Santana said, holding Quinn's face in her hands. Quinn nodded and wiped at her tears. Santana kissed her cheek once more before picking up her bag. She turned and made her way onto the train, stopping for one last glance at the blonde. She mentally pushed herself into the train. She found her seat and stowed her luggage. She sat down and looked out the window. Quinn stood in the same place arms crossed, leaning against a pillar, with tears still falling. Santana pressed her hand against the glass as the train began to move. Quinn gave a small wave not turning away until the train was out of sight.

Hours later, Santana walked back into the loft. Kurt looked up from one of his marathons.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she answered back.

"How was Connecticut?" Kurt asked.

"It was good," she said, trying not to show how good and how bad it was to leave.

"Yeah, I'll bet," he replied.

Santana looked at him, thinking how to change the subject.

"Where are Berry and her ken doll?" She asked quickly.

"Rachel went to the store and Brody is at school, I think," said Kurt.

"You know he's up to something, right?" Santana asked, seriously.

"Yes, but Rachel can't find out until after her _Funny Girl_ audition," said Kurt, almost pleading.

"Why? I have an audition and I'm fine," said Santana.

"One. You have no soul. And two, when did you get an audition?" asked Kurt.

Santana instantly wished she could take that back.

"I didn't want to jinx it, so I didn't say anything," she admitted, "it's nothing. Just a small production."

"Oh my god, Santana! That's amazing," said Kurt, standing up.

"Just don't tell Berry. I don't want her running to steal it," she snipped.

"Santana, we're a family. She wouldn't do that to you," assured Kurt.

Santana moved back to her section of the loft, Kurt followed.

"So, want to practice your lines?" asked Kurt excitedly.

Santana turned rolling her eyes, equipped with a smart remark and then changed her mind.

"Actually, yes," she said, her face softening.

"Ah, this is so exciting!" clapped Kurt.

Santana laughed and passed him her audition package for him to look over.

Quinn got off the phone with her mother. It had been an emotional talk but was needed. She needed help and her mom would stand by her. She decided to send Santana a text and head to bed.

**I'm fighting it.**

Rachel came home and went straight to bed, both Santana and Kurt thought this was weird but decided to give her space.

"That's weird though right?" asked Santana.

"The fact that Rachel would go to bed without doing her moisturizer routine is very weird," said Kurt.

They let it go and continued with the lines. Finally, Santana yawned and decided she should probably get her beauty sleep.

"What time is your audition for tomorrow?" Asked Kurt, as he slid his chair back to its spot.

" 2:00 in the afternoon," answered Santana.

"I'll be in dance class," replied Kurt.

"I was hoping Q would be here. But, she's got her own things going on," admitted Santana.

"I'm sure she would've been here if she could," he said.

"Yeah, probably," said Santana, still unsure, "thanks Kurt. I feel better after the practice."

"No problem. Night," said Kurt heading to the bathroom.

Santana went over her script once more while waiting for her turn in the bathroom.

The next morning Santana woke up and began getting ready. She was home alone, which was a nice change. She had the bathroom to herself and could walk around naked.

She dressed in the outfit that her and Kurt had discussed the night before and stepped into her heels. With a final look into the mirror, she practiced her smile a couple times and felt ready to go. Her confidence was at its peak as she strutted her stuff onto the subway, but as she got closer and closer to the theatre, her nerves caught up with her.

She stepped into the dark theatre calling out.

"Hello?"

No one was around. She took a few more steps, looking for someone to direct her to the audition area. She stopped and looked at the stage. It was dark except for a spot light and some background lighting. She looked around once more to make sure she was alone and then climbed the stairs. She felt like she was home, back on the stage in Lima. She walked along the front of the stage, humming the latest song stuck in her head. She couldn't help but smile and all the confidence she lost in the subway came fleeting back. Quietly, the words to the song began to emerge from her. She felt the beat as she tapped her foot, allowing herself to be back at McKinley. Before she knew it, she was belting out the chorus.

When she was done, she heard a slow clap coming from the back of the theatre. She stepped out of the spotlight and tried to locate the noise. She stepped off the stage and gathered her things.

"Sorry. I thought I was alone, just got carried away," said Santana.

Finally, she saw the figure as he stepped into the light.

"You must be Miss Lopez," he said.

"Yes, Santana," she said, trying not to sound apprehensive.

"That was good. Have you been on stage before?" He asked.

"Just a couple of high school performances," she replied.

"You look quite at home on the stage," he commented.

"Thank you," she said, not really sure how to read this guy.

"I'd like to hear the piece you've prepared, if you're ready," he asked.

Santana made her way back up on the stage and took a deep breath.

She was finally doing what she loved. She began one of the songs she had in her repertoire, as Rachel would say. She got lost in the music and sang every word with her usual charm.

When she was finished, the director once again was clapping.

"Nicely done," he said, "it's yours, if you want it."

Santana couldn't believe it. She got the part.

"Yes, yes I do! Thank you," she said, trying to contain her composure.

The director started walking away.

"We rehearse Monday morning! 9am" he shouted over his shoulder, "pick up the full script as you leave."

Santana rushed out of the theater practically running. She passed two more girls walking in. They hadn't even heard all the auditions and had offered her a spot. She couldn't wait to get home and tell everyone. This was one of the best days, she wished Quinn could be here to share it.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana walked into the loft. Kurt and Rachel were sitting at the table and looked up. Kurt couldn't contain himself and he stood up right away.

"Well? Did you get a call back?" he asked, excitedly.

" No," answered Santana, straight faced. Kurt frowned, feeling for her.

"They offered me the role on the spot!" The room froze, followed by the crazy shrieking of Kurt as he ran to her and they jumped up and down together.

"I couldn't believe it. I was just warming up, thinking I was alone and they heard it. It wasn't even the song I prepared, they didn't even ask for the lines we practiced! They wanted to hear another song and then offered," explained Santana.

"That's ahhh mazing!" hollered Kurt between jumps. Rachel got up and walked over to Santana, "congrats," she said with a small smile and a hug before heading off to bed. Santana and Kurt looked at each other, still unsure what was up with her.

"I'm going to go call Quinn. I'll be back!" smiled San.

Kurt watched her walk out onto the balcony for some privacy. He was super excited for Santana.

"Hey Q! How are things?" asked Santana, trying to not sound overly excited.

"They're complicated. But that's beside the point! How did it go? Did you get a call back?" asked Quinn, just as excited as Kurt.

"I got it!" laughed Santana.

"That's awesome! I'm so happy for you! When's your callback?" she asked.

"No Q, I got it! I got the part! They offered it on the spot!" explained Santana again.

"Are you kidding? Santana! That's unbelievable! I'm so proud of you! That's crazy! I knew you'd get it," rambled Quinn, feeling so proud and happy for Santana. She wished she were there with her.

"I wish you were here to celebrate with," said Santana, as if reading her mind.

"I know, me too," replied Q.

"I definitely have some ways of celebrating in mind," admitted Santana, a little quieter.

"Oh really?" Santana could hear the smirk in Quinn's voice. It made her smile.

"I miss you already," said San.

"Me too," agreed Quinn.

"I want to hear about what's going on," pressed Santana.

"I want to tell you, but tonight you should be celebrating. I'll call you tomorrow and explain everything," promised Quinn.

"But you're okay?" asked San, wanting to protect her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Quinn.

Santana couldn't tell if that was the truth or not but she didn't go on.

"K, I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, have a good night. Enjoy yourself! You deserve it," said Q.

They hung up and Santana leaned against the wall for a second. She didn't think her feelings would grow as fast as they had for Quinn, it was just supposed to be that one night. She smiled to herself as she thought about that night. Quinn had definitely surprised her. Santana stayed where she was to make another call to her mom before going inside. When she finally came back in Kurt was dressed and waiting.

"We're going out," he said, with a huge grin.

Santana just smiled back.

They poured themselves into bed in the wee hours of the morning. After only few hours of sleep Kurt was up and out the door to meet Isabelle to help her on a project. Santana heard him leave but couldn't lift her head off the pillow. She lay there a little longer before someone knocked at the door. She waited hoping Rachel would get up first to answer. The knock came again and Santana heard no movement toward the door.

"Ugh, I'll get it," she mumbled to herself. She padded across the loft to the door and heaved it open. A carrier peaked out from behind a huge arrangement of flowers.

"Santana Lopez?" he asked.

"Who's asking?" she asked, not hiding her hangover.

"Delivery for Santana Lopez," he repeated.

"Yeah, that's me," she said, taking in all the flowers.

"Just sign here," he said, struggling to hand over a clipboard. She signed and the carrier handed over the huge bouquet.

"Thanks," said Santana, taking the flowers inside. She went back to shut the door and then went in search of a card. She found it buried within the centre. She opened the card and read to herself:

Santana,

You truly are amazing. I'm so proud of you, can't wait to celebrate your good news together.

Love,

Q

Xoxx

Santana didn't even realize the smile that had spread across her face. No one had ever sent her flowers before. She leaned down to smell them and took the card with her back to bed. She held it close to her chest while she reached for her phone.

**Hey! Just wanted you to know, **

**some gorgeous girl just **

**sent me flowers and I love them.**

She hit send and waited for a reply. The smile had permanently planted itself on her lips as she lay there thinking of Quinn. She fell back asleep while waiting for her reply.

Rachel was up and standing at the counter when Santana woke back up. She checked her phone before heading to the kitchen; still no reply. That was strange, Quinn usually answered pretty quick. She got up and went into the kitchen.

"Nice flowers, who are they from?" asked Rachel, not moving from her spot at the counter.

"Quinn sent them. Have you heard from her?" asked Santana.

"No," answered Rachel.

"What's going on with you?" asked San, giving her a chance to talk.

"Nothing, I'm fine," said Rachel, shortly.

"You're not fine. You've been sauntering around this loft like it's your job. You've been mopey and sad faced for a while. Spill it. Does this have to do with Ken doll?" asked Santana.

"His name is Brody and no. It's nothing," repeated Rachel.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that stick I found in the trash buried deep and hidden from the average viewers sight, would it?" said Santana.

Rachel's upset was immediate.

"You had no right," she argued, trying to hold in her sobs. She slid down against the counter and Santana went to her. Crouching down, she pulled Rachel into her arms and tried to comfort her.

"Rach, why didn't you tell us? We're family, you know we're here for you," she tried.

Rachel's tears were falling faster.

"I'm so scared," she whispered.

Santana held her and rubbed her back, "it's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

They sat at the kitchen table talking all morning. They decided the best thing would be to go to the clinic and get Rachel checked out. They would do that this afternoon. Santana's phone began to ring from her bed; she got up to go answer it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"What do you mean some gorgeous girl?" answered Quinn. Santana smiled.

"Well I was delivered flowers this morning and I was told it was some beautiful woman who sent them," Santana carried on.

"Well, I'm going to have to do something about this mysterious woman," replied Quinn. Santana was making her way back to the kitchen when someone knocked on the door, figuring it was Kurt, she motioned to Rachel that she'd answer it.

"Quinn, if I didn't know better, I'd say I hear a little jealousy in that sweet voice of yours?" said San as she slid the door open.

She almost dropped the phone.

"I guess this makes me look super jealous than right?" said Quinn, hanging up her phone and standing in front of Santana.

"You can't keep doing this! What's a girl to think?" said a shocked Santana, throwing her arms around Quinn and bringing their lips together. She didn't care that Rachel was sitting behind them. The smile was back on Santana's face in an instant.


	8. Chapter 8

WHN - Part 8

The girls were sitting around the table; no one was talking. Santana was looking between Rachel and Quinn.

"This is crazy, you guys are friends. You tell each other everything!"

Both girls looked at her with faces pleading with her to stop. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Quinn and I are kind of seeing each other," she blurted.

"San..." said Quinn.

"Q, we were practically playing tonsil hockey for the first ten minutes you were here," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but-" started Quinn.

"It's cool, I kind of figured. You know I don't care about that stuff, why wouldn't you tell me that?" interrupted Rachel.

Quinn was about to offer an excuse when Santana butted in.

"Rachel might be baking a bun in that school girl oven of hers."

"Santana! Oh my god!" said Rachel.

"You really need to work on you're subtleties," suggested Quinn, looking sympathetically at Rach.

"Why wouldn't you tell ME that? I've been there," Quinn asked.

"Because no one was supposed to know," said Rachel, eyeing San, "I wanted to be sure before I told anyone."

The room was awkwardly quiet for a moment.

"So, are you?" asked Quinn, finally breaking the silence.

"Santana and I were just talking about going to a clinic for tests."

"Well, go get dressed. The worst part is not knowing. We'll go together," offered Quinn.

Rachel smiled at her before getting up from the table. Quinn stood and brought her in for a hug.

"No matter what, I'm always here for you," murmured Quinn, against her ear, "everything will be fine."

Rachel squeezed her hand and headed off to her bedroom leaving Quinn and Santana alone.

"What are you smirking at" asked Quinn.

"Nothing. I just can't believe your back in New York so soon. I won't lie, I think it has something to do with me and my awesomeness," grinned San.

Quinn laughed as Santana made her way around the table.

"Just keep it together, we're going to need your head to fit through the door," replied Quinn, slapping Santana's bum, "now go get ready so we can find out if you're going to have another roommate in nine months."

Santana and Quinn sat quietly in the waiting room. The nerves between the two had grown since they arrived, only Quinn could imagine what Rachel was feeling.

"She has her second call back in two days," whispered Santana.

"She'll be fine. There's a possibility she's pregnant, not paralyzed."

"I know but they can't have a fat Fanny running around."

Quinn couldn't hold her laughter, "you're ridiculous."

As both girls' smiles widened, Rachel walked back out making them disappear just as fast. They stood at the same time.

"False alarm," said Rach.

"Whew!" said Santana. Quinn gave her a look.

"What? Lets be honest, the loft is getting a little cramped."

The two girls shook their heads at Santana and Rachel moved to give her a hug.

"Thank you for your help," said Rachel.

"Anytime," said Santana, locking eyes with Quinn over her shoulder. Quinn couldn't help but be amazed by Santana; this was the girl she knew. The softer side of her BFF didn't shine through very often but when it did, it was just as fierce as her bad side.

"So? What's happens next?" asked Santana, taking a sip of her water. They had dropped Rachel off at the loft and decided to head back out for dinner.

"I filed an informal complaint hoping that it will make the Dean see the whole picture. If nothing changes, than my next step is a formal complaint."

"Just complaints? There's no law suits or something?"

"No, it was consensual. I don't need to ruin his life and career by lying and I'm hoping he has enough respect to do the same for me."

"It just seems like that's not a big enough step," said Santana.

"Well, not everything needs to be the grand gesture you're used to," smiled Quinn. Santana smiled back at her. Their food came and with it, a bottle of champagne.

Santana was about to tell the waiter that wasn't theirs when Quinn accepted a glass.

"We haven't even mentioned your big Broadway debut yet!" said Quinn, excitedly. Santana held her glass in front of her.

"To you," said Quinn, taking Santana's hand, "may you break every leg and wow them like you've wowed me." They clinked their glasses and both took a sip. Santana was blushing and for once, had no words.

"I'm so proud of you for going after and following your dreams San, you deserve your name in lights."

"Thank you," replied Santana, "but I'm just as proud of you for standing up for yourself. That takes courage, you've always been the brave one."

They shared a moment that to an outsider would have looked like a simple conversation, but to them was an understanding.

"Okay, enough of this sappy stuff. This food looks amazing," said Santana, "plus, I can't wait to get you home."

The next morning, Santana woke up with her arms and legs tangled around the blonde. She smelt like the finest roses and she couldn't think of a better way to wake up. She pulled Quinn closer against her. Quinn stirred and rolled over. San propped herself up on an elbow so she could look into those rich hazel eyes.

"Morning," sighed Quinn, with a smirk.

"Morning," smiled San.

"That was fun."

"I'm glad you thought so," said Santana, brushing a piece of hair from Q's face. She leaned down to kiss her, her lips so soft. She had dreamed about them for the rest of the night. Quinn smiled and gently pushed away.

"Hold that thought," she said, slipping from the bed and throwing on San's t-shirt, "I want to brush my teeth." Santana let out a breath and rolled onto her back with the huge smile that always appeared around Quinn. She was thankful Kurt and Rachel had "plans" last night and had managed to stay out all night. Santana could hear the water running in the bathroom and rolled over quickly grabbing the bottle of mouthwash from her bedside table. After a quick rinse, she spit it into the garbage can and tried to find a sexy pose before Quinn came back. She managed to try a couple positions before finally giving up and going to find Q.

"Hey, you get lost on your way back?" she quipped, seeing the blonde leaning against the shelves on her phone.

"What's up?" asked San, coming to a stop in front of her.

"I missed a call from a Connecticut number. I'm just checking the message now."

"Something to do with your complaint?" questioned Santana.

Quinn shrugged pushing numbers corresponding with her answering machine. They were both waiting to find out who the mystery call was from. Santana was straining to hear when Quinn's face went pale. It scared Santana, she had never seen anyone's color change that fast. She wrapped an arm around Quinn, "who is it? What did they say?"

Quinn's legs felt like rubber, she needed to sit.

"Quinn, tell me what's going on?" said San, helping her to the couch.

"It's my professor," she uttered.


End file.
